exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
AKIRA
クロサワ リョウヘイ |Stage Name = AKIRA EXILE AKIRA |Born = August 23, 1981 (age ) |Birth = Iwata, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = A |Height = 185cm |Occupation = Performer, actor |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = RATHER UNIQUE, RAG POUND, EXILE, ®AG POUND, EXILE THE SECOND |Profile = EXILE EXILE THE SECOND EXILE mobile |Instagram = @exileakira_official |Group1 = EXILE |join = June 6, 2006 |left = |time = |position = Performer |debutrelease = "WON'T BE LONG" |lastrelease = |Group2 = EXILE THE SECOND |join2 = September 5, 2016 |left2 = |time2 = |position2 = Performer |debutrelease2 = "WILD WILD WILD" |lastrelease2 = }} Kurosawa Ryohei (黒澤良平), better known by his stage name EXILE AKIRA, is a performer and actor. He is a member of the groups EXILE, EXILE THE SECOND and former performer of RATHER UNIQUE. Biography Kurosawa Ryouhei was born on August 23, 1981 in Iwata, Shizuoka Prefecture, Japan. AKIRA started his career in 2004 debuting on the group RATHER UNIQUE as their only performer, being member until their disbandment in September 2006. In June 2006, he joined EXILE as performer. AKIRA started his acting career in 2008, participating of the drama Around 40 ~Chuumon no Oi Onna Tachi~. On September 5, 2016, he was announced as a new member of EXILE THE SECOND. On January 2017, he got assigned a position on EXPG as part of the staff. On June 6, 2019, he got married to the Taiwanese actress Lin Chi-ling. Works Cinema/Television ; Movies * 2008 Hana Yori Dango Final * 2009 Yamagata Scream * 2009 Chanto Tsutaeru * 2010 Legend of the Fist: The Return of Chen Zhen (Hong Kong) * 2010 Hanjirou * 2012 Working Holiday * 2013 Sougen no Isu * 2015 Unfair the end * 2016 ROAD TO HIGH&LOW * 2016 HIGH&LOW THE MOVIE * 2017 Chinmoku -Silence- * 2017 Tatara Samurai * 2017 HiGH & LOW THE MOVIE 2 / END OF SKY * 2017 HiGH & LOW THE MOVIE 3 / FINAL MISSION * 2019 Kono Michi ; Dramas * 2008 Around 40 ~Chuumon no Oi Onna Tachi~ * 2010 Toomawari no Ame * 2010 Tumbling * 2011 Gou * 2011 Meitantei Conan Kudo Shinichi e no Chosenjo * 2012 3.11 Sono Toki, Ishino Maki de Nani ga Okitanoka ~ 6 Mai no Kabe Shinbun * 2012-2014 GTO * 2013 Biblia Koshodou no Jiken Techou * 2013 Honey Trap * 2014 Binta! ~Bengoshi Jimu-in Minowa ga Ai de Kaiketsu Shimasu~ * 2014 Kono Mystery ga Sugoi! Best-seller Sakka Kara no Chousen-jo 'Diamond Dust' * 2015 HEAT * 2015 HiGH&LOW ~THE STORY OF S.W.O.R.D.~ * 2016 HIGH&LOW Season 2 * 2016 Night Hero NAOTO * 2017 Keiji Yugami (episode 9) ; Voice Acting * 2008 Examurai * 2015 Mad Max Ikari no Desu Load Radio * SESSIONS 4 * 2010.10-2012.12 RADIO MASHUP Music ; Music Video Appearances * 2005 YA-KYIM - "Happy the globe PART II" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "YEAH!! YEAH!! YEAH!!" * 2016 EXILE THE SECOND - "Shut up!! Shut up!! Shut up!!" * 2018 RED DIAMOND DOGS - "RED SOUL BLUE DRAGON" Publications ; Photobooks # 2014.09.22 AKIRA LA ; Books # 2017.06.06 THE MAN OF EXILE AKIRA 2006-2016 # 2018.08.23 THE FOOL Gusha no Tamashii (THE FOOL 愚者の魂) ; Video Works # 2019.02.06 THE FOOL MOVIE ~Raw to Refined~ # 2019.12.18 THE FOOL MOVIE 2 ~THE FOOLS~ Events * 2018.09.14-2018.09.17 THE FOOL PHOTO ART GALLERY External Links * Instagram Category:EXILE AKIRA Category:EXILE Category:EXILE Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:2004 Debut Category:1981 Births Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:Performers Category:Actors Category:EXILE THE SECOND Category:EXILE THE SECOND Members